


Random Words One-Shots

by siarc_a_botel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Arguements, Cheesy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, OOC, Swearing, bit of fun, getting handsy, marriage proposals, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siarc_a_botel/pseuds/siarc_a_botel
Summary: Series of Shorts based off random words chosen by my friend:Winters/Nixon - Quarrel, MistyWebster/Liebgott -  Flinch, MuseumSpeirs/Lipton - Woozy, SuspicionLuz/Toye - Baseball, ExaminationRoe/Heffron - Ice Cream, Injury





	1. Winnix - Quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,  
> This is just a few shorts that I wrote when my friend threw some words at me and I had to base the stories off those words. They're very very silly and very very cheesy, but I hope you like them anyway.
> 
> *All characters based off HBO's Band of Brothers series, and has nothing to do with the real life men*

“Lew, please.”

“No! Just leave me alone!”

“Lew!”

“I said, leave me alone!”

Winters sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair as he leaned against his and Nixon’s bedroom door, wishing he could turn back time. His day hadn’t started off great, and now, he’d gone and made it twenty times worse by hurting the one man who could have made it all better. The moment he got up he’d realised he’d slept in, was over an hour late for work, tipped coffee over his shirt at lunch time, dropped said lunch on the floor, had customers complaining left, right and centre throughout the day, and on his way home he’d gotten a flat tyre.

Then this. He’d come home to find Nixon typing away on his computer, finishing something off for his own job, as a glass of some kind of alcohol sat beside him. He hadn’t exactly been nice when Nixon had greeted him cheerfully, then he’d told Nixon to stop asking questions, and then, well, he could have hit himself for what happened next.

“For goodness sake, Nix, I said to drop it!” Winters said, as he pulled a mug out of the cupboard, and put the kettle on, slamming cupboards as he went. “I’ve just had a bad day!”

“Well,” Nixon joined him in the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest. “Tell me about it then! Don’t get all moody, and make yourself worse.”

“I’m not moody!” Winters bit back, rubbing at his head. A big headache was threatening to make its appearance.

Nixon snorted, “Could have fooled me.”

“Look, Nix.” Winters said sternly, turning to his boyfriend. “Just go away please, I just want to have a coffee, and sit down with a book or something, I’m not in the mood to be around anyone.”

“Not even me?” Nixon asked, almost a whisper. “Wow, you really do love me.”

Winters sighed annoyed, slamming a hand down on the countertop. “Grow up, Nix!”

Nixon actually flinched, glaring at the older man. “Fine, be a whiny, fucking baby. I was just trying to make you feel better, and this is the shit I get? You can be such an asshole sometimes!”

“That’s rich coming from you,” Winters almost yelled, instantly regretting his next words. “You’ll probably be shouting at me the moment you get drunk from all that whisky!”

Nixon literally took a step back in shock at his words, hurt evident in his eyes. Winters instantly tried to take it all back, quickly moving forward to try and grab Nixon, but the other man held up his hands, not wanting him to lay a hand on him.

“Don’t.” Nixon let out in a whisper.

“Nix,” Winters exhaled, his heart breaking at the expression on his other half’s face. “Please, I… please forgive me, God, I’m so sorry, that was-,”

“Pretty fucked up.” Nixon answered for him, shaking his head. “Maybe when you’re in a good mood you can try again, because right now,” he laughed sarcastically. “Right now, I don’t exactly want to be around you either.”

“Nix!” Winters called, as his boyfriend walked away, heading upstairs. “Nix, please!”

“You wanted me to leave you alone, so be alone!” Nixon yelled as he went into their room, and just as Winters came up the stairs he said a little quieter. “And just so you know, its cola I was drinking downstairs!”

With that, Nixon slammed the door shut, and locked it for good measure. Which is where Winters was now standing outside it, regretting ever getting mad with Nixon and bringing this mess on them. The red head ran another hand through his hair, and turned to face the door, not hearing a thing on the other side.

“Lew,” he said softly, hoping his lover heard him. “I really am sorry. Please, when you’re ready, let me make it up to you. You know I would never hurt you on purpose, I… I love you, Lew. More than anything.”

There was no answer from the other side. So, Winters let out a quiet sigh, and made his way downstairs, forgetting about the coffee. He took one look over at the dining room table, and felt a stab of guilt once he saw the half-filled glass, now seeing that it definitely wasn’t alcohol.

He hardly ever got this angry, nothing much made him that way, he’d usually brush it off or go about his day knowing it would get better. But, today had been the worst, one bad thing after the other. And he’d taken it out on Nixon.

“You idiot.” Winters whispered to himself, dragging his feet over to the sofa and dropping into it. It was minutes before he felt himself drift off, Nixon on his mind.

Winters woke to the sound of something clanking on the kitchen floor, he jumped a little and his eyes flew open, taking a few seconds to realise he was laying across the sofa. It took him a little longer to realise he had a blanket draped across him, and a pillow tucked under his head, which was most definitely not there before he’d nodded off.

Slowly, Winters raised himself up into a sitting position, blinking away the sleep in his eyes, before looking around the room in a haze. His eyes widened in surprise as he gazed over at the clock on the fireplace, the hands reading eight thirty, which meant he’d been asleep for over two hours. The red head rubbed at his eyes with the palm of his hands, and with a heavy sigh he pushed himself off the sofa, and made his way out of the living room.

He was sure what had woken him was noise from the kitchen, and he was correct when he came to the door of the room, and saw his boyfriend messing around with something on the kitchen counter, back towards him. Winters smiled, realising that Nixon was in fact making a sandwich, and not exactly in the tidiest way if the sauce spread across the worktop and ingredients hanging out of their packets were anything to go by.

Tentatively, Winters took small steps towards the younger man, making sure not to make any noise at all, before he reached his target. He knew Nixon was mad at him, and that their argument earlier was all his fault, but he took the risk, and stepping up behind his lover he wound his arms around him, making Nixon jump in surprise. Winters quickly pulled him close, leaning his forehead on Nixon’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered into the smaller man’s jumper, quickly getting a say before Nixon could shoo him away. “I’m really sorry, Lew.”

Nixon though, instead of telling him to bugger off and leave him alone, just sighed loudly, and put down the butter knife he was holding to cut the sandwiches. To Winters’s surprise, he relaxed in his embrace, moving his hands to clutch onto Winters’s arms.

“I know you are.” Nixon said, tapping his arms gently. “And I know you didn’t mean what you said.”

“Lew,” Winters cut across before he could go on, standing upright and turning Nixon around in his arms so they were facing one another. “I really am sorry for being so grumpy and taking it out on you, and God, I’m even sorrier for saying what I said about… you know. I should never have said that, it was _horrible_ and _disrespectful_ and-,”

Nixon silenced him by putting his finger to his lips, a slight smile creeping on his face. “I said I know, Dick. I won’t lie and say that what you said about my drinking wasn’t hurtful, but, I could tell you’d had a bad day, and I forgive you. I was a bit silly overreacting too, I should have just listened to what you had to say.”

Winters shook his head, running a hand up Nixon’s back. “I don’t deserve forgiveness, and you had the right to walk away. I should have just gone for a run, or sat outside for a while to calm down before I came home.”

“Maybe next time you’ll do that.” Nixon smiled this time, rubbing his hands across his boyfriend’s shoulders soothingly. “Can we just forget it happened, and we go to bed, stick some crappy television on and you can tell me all about your day to let it all out. And then tomorrow, you can have a fresh start.”

Winters grinned, feeling lucky he had Lewis Nixon in his life. “You’re amazing.”

“I know.” Nixon chuckled, leaning up to kiss him on the lips. “Oh,” he startled, reaching behind himself to retrieve the plate of sandwiches and handing them to his boyfriend. “These are actually for you. You haven’t eaten since you came home, Dick.”

Winters couldn’t help but grin like a madman, and being careful not to drop the food in his hand, he leaned down to give Nixon one more kiss on the lips.

“I love you, Lew.”

“You’d better, I put your favourite ham in there.” Nixon grinned, as he took Winters’s hand and led him out of the kitchen, and up the stairs. “I love you too, by the way.”

And all was forgiven and forgotten.


	2. Winnix - Misty

“Dick, I think we’re lost.”

“We can’t be lost, Lew, you’ve been following the map.”

“I know, but I still think we’re lost.”

Winters sighed, squinting as he tried to see outside. “I’m pretty sure it’s this mists fault.”

“Damn right,” Nixon snorted, folding the map back up, and shoving it into the glove compartment. “Having to resort to the cavemen days, because we’re in no man’s land, and our stupid phone signals are kaput!” he said, as he flung his phone into the back seat.

“Maybe we should have gotten that satnav like I said.” Winters shrugged, chuckling as Nixon sent him a glare.

“How was I supposed to know it would be like Gorillas in the mist out here?” Nixon groaned, slouching in his chair, and pouting. “And satnavs are expensive.”

“I agree,” Winters nodded, swatting at Nixon’s leg as he put his foot on the dashboard. “Feet down.”

Nixon rolled his eyes, resorting to sitting in a really awkward position instead. “Trust my sister to move to the middle of nowhere.” He sighed, noticing Winters slowing down the car as the mist became thicker if possible. “I bet there’s aliens out there somewhere, or some crazy clan that hides in the fog, just waiting for their next victims to drive along.”

Winters laughed, shaking his head at his boyfriend’s antics. “Don’t worry, Lew, I’ll protect you.”

“I’m sure you would,” Nixon grinned. “My knight in shining armour.”

They went silent for a couple of minutes, as Winters tried his best to drive through the dense mist, leaning forward in his seat to actually be able to see anything on the road. That wasn’t really helping anyway, the only thing he could see through the window was the bonnet of his truck, and not even the headlights were of any use. He was petrified he’d end up bumping into something, or worse.

“Jesus,” Nixon said then, having to lean forward himself to try and see. “Maybe we should have checked the weather report before we left.”

“They said it was misty,” Winters said. “But they said it would clear in a couple of hours, and that was three hours ago.”

“Typical.” Nixon huffed, flopping back in his seat again. “There hasn’t been any cars on this road for at least half hour.”

“I think people are being sensible and staying indoors for the time being.” Winters suggested, just as he came to notice the road widening on his left. Which turned out to be a layby. “Do you think we should park up until it clears a little?”

“That might be a good idea.”

So that’s just what they did. Winters drove into the layby as carefully as he could, and brought the truck to a halt, pulling up the hand break and switching off the headlights. The vehicle gave off a small shriek, and stood still, the silence enveloping them. It was pitch black outside, deadly quiet, and the air was covered in a curtain of fog.

“Well,” Nixon began. “If this isn’t the perfect setting for a murder.”

Winters let out a loud laugh at Nixon’s sudden statement, he was so used to the other man’s random humour, but it still made him laugh every time none the less. Nixon smirked, glad he could take his mind off the creepiness of stopping in the middle of nowhere.

“So,” he said, shuffling a little to the left, and turning to his boyfriend. “What can we do until the mist clears?” he asked, then realised, “Wait, how long does it take for mist to clear?”

“I’m sure it won’t take too long,” Winters assured him, turning his own body to face Nixon. “What would you like to do?”

Nixon shrugged. “Bring any games?”

“Like what?”

“Cards?”

“No,” Winters hummed, eyeing up his bag in the backseat. “We could watch that film that’s on your phone?”

“Batteries only on twenty five percent.” Nixon said.

“How about a sing-song?” he grinned, laughing lightly at Nixon’s reaction.

“Fucking hilarious.” Nixon snorted, nudging Winters’s leg with his knee. “Maybe we could also make bracelets, and toast marshmallows over a fire.”

“Sounds good to me.” Winters grinned.

“Idiot.” Nixon smiled from ear to ear, reaching over to poke him in his side. But he got a surprise when Winters snatched him by his wrist and held on, pulling him forward and beginning to tickle him between the ribs. “No!” Nixon yelped in shock, laughter pouring out of him at the feeling. “Stop! Dick, s-stop, you asshole!”

Winters laughed wholeheartedly, as his boyfriend squirmed under his touch. “What’s the magic word?”

“Please!” Nixon laughed uncontrollably, trying his damn hardest to get Winters’s hands off him for once. “P-please, stop!”

“As you wish.” Winters grinned, as he moved his hands away from Nixon’s sides, instead to place them on the other man’s thighs. “That wasted about thirty seconds.”

Nixon caught his breath and swatted Winters on his shoulder. “You’re such a nerd.”

Winters smiled cheerfully, leaning down to steal a quick kiss on Nixon’s lips. “But I’m your nerd.”

“Oh God,” Nixon groaned. “A sappy nerd, even worse.”

“You love my sappiness.” Winters stated, knowing full well Nixon had a romantic side, even if he tried his hardest to hide it. “In fact, I’m pretty sure you’re blushing right now.”

“I am not blushing,” Nixon denied, even though he could feel his cheeks burn. “I’m just really hot in this damn truck.”

“You’re a terrible liar, Lew.” Winters chuckled, leaning down to kiss him again. “The worst.”

“Oh, shut up.” Nixon rolled his eyes, moving his hand behind his boyfriend’s neck to pull him back in for a kiss. But this time, they didn’t pull apart.

It was a lot longer before they separated this time, after Winters dragged Nixon closer to himself, trying to not sit on the belt buckles or handbrake, and snuck his hands along his thighs to wrap around his waist. Nixon let out a soft moan as he felt Winters’s hands sneak under his shirt, and scratch along his lower back, something he’d always found stimulating.

“Jesus, Dick.” Nixon sighed, as they parted, but kept their hands in place. “You trying to get me all worked up here?”

“Sorry,” Winters chuckled, planting a kiss on his neck. Which did not help the youngest at all. “I just find you so beautiful when you blush.”

Nixon snorted, and that’s when a lightbulb went off, metaphorically speaking. He began to smirk, which had Winters suspicious right away.

“You know,” Nixon began to say, combing a hand through Winters’s red hair. “I think I have an idea to pass the time.”

“Yeah?” Winters said, not catching on quite yet.

“Yeah,” Nixon grinned, making it more obvious as he slowly moved a hand down his boyfriend’s chest, and began undoing the buttons of his shirt. “Quite a genius idea actually.”

“Nix?” Winters eyed him suspiciously, not exactly stopping the other man from unbuttoning his shirt, as he had to admit, he wasn’t that opposed to the idea. “You really think this is a good idea? We’re in a truck.”

“Exactly why it’s a good idea,” Nixon smiled innocently, as he popped the last button on the other man’s shirt. “We’ve never done it in your truck before, Dick. We should baptise it.”

“Baptise it?” Winters chuckled, as Nixon nodded in reply and didn’t waste no more time in sliding the red head’s shirt off his shoulders. “I have no choice in this do I?”

“I’m glad you’ve noticed.” Nixon chuckled, as he yanked off the shirt. “I mean, you’re almost naked now anyway, so you may as well go with it.”

“But,” Winters took a hold of Nixon’s wrist, and stopped him from reaching down for his belt. “You’re at a bit of an advantage here, Nix.”

Nixon raised a brow in question. “Oh?”

“You see,” Winters began, sneaking a hand back under Nixon’s shirt, and slowly tugging the end up. “You’re still sitting there fully clothed, which isn’t exactly fair.”

Nixon smirked, finally understanding. “Well, we’d better make this fair then, huh?”

Winters nodded, and grinned when Nixon helped him yank off his t-shirt, flinging it wherever he could. “Much better.”

“Now, can we please shut up and get on with it?” Nixon asked impatiently, starting to hate the whole taking it slow part. “Those pants should have been off seconds ago.”

Winters laughed softly, nodding in answer. And he got a bit of a surprise when Nixon practically launched himself at him, which ended up with him having a lap full of his boyfriend. Nixon straddled him, and wasted no more time by pulling him into a desperate kiss, their hands clinging to one another. It didn’t take long before they had to move to the back seat, it wasn’t exactly the biggest truck.

Over an hour later, as the two lay as naked as the day they were born on the back seat of the truck, covered only by a small blanket, Nixon noticed the sky outside had changed.

“Hey, look,” he pointed towards the window, lifting his head off his boyfriend’s chest. “The mist has cleared.”

“Yeah,” Winters sighed, as Nixon rested his head back on him, and he began combing a hand through the dark mop of hair. “Guess we’d better get a move on.”

“Hmm,” Nixon hummed, wrapping his arm tighter around Winters’s chest, and hiding his face in his neck. He kissed the warm skin there, and breathed in his boyfriend’s scent. “I just want to stay here all night.”

Winters chuckled, kissing atop his head. “Your sister’s probably worried enough as it is, Lew.”

“She’ll be fine.” Nixon said positively, even though he knew she’d probably tried to call him a thousand times by now. “She can live without us for one more day.”

“Just five more minutes then,” Winters said, secretly pleased that his other half didn’t want to leave just yet. He was happy where he was, more content than he’d been in a while. “We’ll have to work out where we are too.”

“New Jersey.” Nixon yawned.

Winters laughed quietly, rubbing a hand down the other’s arm. “Great mapping skills there, Nix.”

“I know, I’m a fucking genius.” Nixon mumbled, looking up at his boyfriend with dazed eyes, and giving him a smile. “I’ll have you know I was top of my class at sarcasm.”

“Oh, I can tell.” Winters chuckled.

Nixon grinned, reaching up for a kiss. Winters was happy to oblige, as he twisted a little on the leather seat, to be able to lean down for their lips to meet. Except, as their lips met, they both had to jump apart in utter shock as a loud, resounding knock sounded from the window.

Nixon clung to Winters like his life depended on it, as Winters held him tight, the two looking up at what on earth, or more like who on earth, was rapping at the truck’s back window. Nixon let out a relived sigh, as the person standing outside the truck was none other than his little sister.

“Oi!” She called to her brother. “I had to drive out here to find you, asshole! You could have at least sent out some bloody smoke signals to let me know you were stuck out here!”

Nixon rolled his eyes. “It was the mist! We couldn’t fucking see, dickface!”

“Whatever, you prick.” She grinned, waving at Winters, who by now was slightly embarrassed that they had been caught, literally naked, in the back seat of his truck by his boyfriend’s sister. “Anyway,” she carried on. “When you two have finished screwing, I’ll be waiting in my car so you can follow me home.”

“Nice of you to think of us.” Nixon snorted.

“Don’t be too long though,” She said. “I’ll give you one minute, I know, I know, that’s nothing, but you’re young and fit, you’ll get it done. And don’t be too loud either, that shit could scar me for life.”

And just like that, Blanche was retreating to her own car, leaving the couple to lay silently in the back of the truck. Winters broke the silence by letting out a groan, wiping a hand across his face, as his blush subsided.

“I am so glad she didn’t turn up an hour ago.”

Nixon laughed, kissing his shoulder. “Now _that_ would have been embarrassing. And would have scarred her for life.”

“I don’t think I can look her in the eye ever again, Nix.” Winters said, as Nixon passed him his pants. “She doesn’t really think we’re going to have sex right now, right?”

Nixon smiled toothily, putting on his own shirt. “Dick, of course she does, remember that time when we were literally just sitting on the couch, and she threw a condom at us thinking we would do it there and then?”

“You have a point.” Winters mumbled, as he slipped on his socks.

“Best hurry up, Dick, it’s been forty seconds.” Nixon joked, earning an unamused glance from his boyfriend. “What? I don’t make the rules.”

And as soon as he’d said it, there came a deafening sound of a car horn. Nixon and Winters jumped out of their skin once again, Nixon wanted to throttle his little sister.

“Get a move on, lovebirds!” Came Blanche’s yell from outside. “Your minute is up!”

“Alright, alright!” Nixon shouted back, grinning as Winters looked at him like he’d been shocked awake. “Still looking forward to spending an entire week with my sister?”

Winters just sighed, and threw Nixon’s other sock at him. “I’m starting to think one Nixon is plenty.”

Nixon just laughed, as the two hopped back into the front seats, getting ready to start their undeniably wild week in the middle of nowhere, New Jersey.


	3. Webgott - Flinch

“Joe… why do you keep doing that?”

Liebgott looked up at Webster who was gazing his way, an amused look on his face as he plucked another fish out of the bowl with the feeding pole.

“Doing what?” he asked, his eyes travelling back to the four sharks that were swimming around near them. He shuffled back just a tad more from the edge.

Webster chuckled, holding the fish over the water and dunking it in. “You keep flinching every time one of the sharks takes a fish.”

As he said it, one of the animals opened its jaw and clamped down on the flounder fish, yanking it off the rod not so graciously. It crunched down on its grub and continued to circle with the others.

“Are you not seeing that?” Liebgott said, pointing at them. “It’s like a remake of fucking Jaws.”

Webster grinned, shaking his head. “They’re just hungry.”

“Hungry for blood.”

“For fish,” Webster corrected him, feeding the last fish to one of the smaller sharks, and placing the pole down on the platform. Picking up his clipboard, he made his way over to Liebgott who was sitting just next to it, and took his place beside him. “Remember what I told you, they don’t like eating people.”

Liebgott snorted. “Did the sharks tell you that?”

“Yes, Joe.” Webster rolled his eyes, scribbling on his spreadsheet. “I speak to the sharks in my dreams, it’s how I know so much about them.”

“Explains everything.” Liebgott mumbled.

Out of the blue, literally, there came a loud splash from the water as a couple of the sharks had a go at one another. Liebgott’s heart jumped a mile at the sudden sound, recoiling like he’d been hit. Webster held back a laugh, watching as Liebgott held a hand to his chest and kept his eyes fixed on the creatures just metres away.

“Don’t worry Joe,” Webster said. “You’re safe, I haven’t taught them how to walk just yet.”

“Oh, fuck off.”

Webster grinned, tucking the clipboard under his arm and standing. “Come on, let’s get you out of here before you die of fear.”

“I’m not scared!” Liebgott protested, flipping his boyfriend off as he went to get his gear.

“You sure?” he asked, making his way back over, tossing him the feeding pole. “One of them just told me, he said he could smell your fear.”

Liebgott gave him a not so amused glance, before turning his back on him and walking out the door of the shark pools. Webster followed, laughing to himself.

“Hey, Joe?” he called to his boyfriend. “How about some sushi tonight?”

He smiled amusedly when he heard Liebgott shout. “No fish!”


	4. Webgott - Museum

“Joe, stop the car.”

“No.”

“Pull over now!”

“Nope.”

“I swear to God, if you don’t-,”

“Jesus Christ, Web!” Liebgott growled, slamming his hand against the steering wheel. “Will you just shut up, and let me take you to where I want to take you!”

“No!” Webster yelled back, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t appreciate you kidnapping me, and taking me somewhere without telling me exactly where we’re going!”

“First off,” Liebgott began, stopping the car at a red light. “I didn’t kidnap you, I just shouted in your face until you listened and got in the car. And secondly, I told you to it was a surprise.”

“And I told you I didn’t want a surprise.” Webster huffed.

“Oh, get over it would ya?” Liebgott rolled his eyes, as the car set off again. “I told you I was sorry for being a dick yesterday, and I’m making it up to you today, okay?”

Webster sighed, and moved his gaze to the trees outside the window instead of answering. Liebgott just rolled his eyes for a second time, and turned his attention to the road, hoping that where he was taking his boyfriend would help him get over what he’d done the day before.

Around thirty five minutes later, after passing through town, going down the boulevard, turning a few corners, and driving down a couple of busy streets, the car came to a halt. Webster didn’t even budge when Liebgott declared they were at their destination, or when Liebgott got out of the car, and went around to open his boyfriend’s door.

“You coming or what?” Liebgott asked, leaning in.

“No.” Webster simply stated, eyes forward, and arms still tucked against his chest.

But, Liebgott was having none of it. “Fine.” The Jewish man puffed, before going into action. “We’ll just have to do it the hard way, Princess.”

Before Webster could ask just what exactly he meant by the hard way, he got his answer. Webster was shocked and gave a yelp as Liebgott practically dove halfway into the car, and wrapped one arm around his back, whilst the other grabbed his arm. The younger man had no time to escape before Liebgott was yanking him out of the vehicle, and picked him up fireman style, making sure to hold onto him tight. Webster was definitely about to kick off.

“Joe! What the fuck?” Webster almost screamed, thanking God that they were parked somewhere quiet where nobody could see them. Which made him wonder if Liebgott had known this was going to happen. “Put me down, you… you prick!”

Webster whacked his boyfriend in the back, and tried kicking his legs to make it harder for the other man to hold him. “Keep trying, Web.” Liebgott chuckled, as he slammed the car door shut with his foot, and locked it with the key. “I’m gonna carry you all the way there unless you agree to go with me.”

“No! I don’t know where I’m going!” Webster growled, hands still beating at Liebgott’s back, as he was carried down the street.

“I told you it’s a surprise,” Liebgott stated. “Better make a decision soon, we’re about to go into the main street, lots of people there, Web.”

“Oh fuck you!” Webster screeched, giving up on his plan to wiggle his way out of Liebgott’s arms. “Fine! I’ll go wherever you want me to go, now put me down, you crazy bastard!”

“Good choice.” Liebgott grinned, as he stopped in the middle of the pavement, and carefully placed Webster on his feet. He noticed a couple looking at them weird across the way, and he gave them a wave, and called over: “He likes to be carried sometimes, bit of a diva, ya know?”

“JOE!” Webster shrieked, punching the older man in the shoulder, as he laughed at his own windup. “You’re seriously such a prick!”

Liebgott laughed a little more, shrugging his shoulders. “They thought it was funny.”

“Well, I don’t!” Webster huffed, and without another word he swung around and started walking off.

“Hey!” Liebgott yelled at him, quickly catching up. “You don’t know where we’re going.”

Webster didn’t answer, he just sent him a glare and kept on walking. Liebgott snorted, used to Webster’s antics by this point in their relationship. He was surprised the writer hadn’t thrown anything at him yet.

“Gonna give me the silent treatment now?”

Webster didn’t answer.

“Okay then,” Liebgott shrugged. “Turn right.”

So Webster did. And he noticed straight away where exactly they’d ended up, and came to a sudden stop. He’d been so angry and irritated the entire way here, that he hadn’t even noted where they were, and that he’d been there a few times before in the past.

Just meters in front of them, was a gigantic, old looking building. The white, marble structure stood like a Greek palace, with pillars raised at its front, windows rounded at the top, and giant, wooden doors as the entrance. Webster hadn’t been here in years, and it used to be one of his favourite places to visit.

“There’s a few new exhibits, and a couple of temporary exhibits,” Liebgott said as he came to stand beside him. “One’s about underwater life, so I thought you might want to see it before it goes.”

Liebgott saw the smile that was threatening to break through on Webster’s face, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he nudged Webster with his shoulder, and gestured to the building.

“Well?”

Webster gave him a glare and shrugged. “Don’t think for a minute you’re forgiven that easily.”

But Liebgott grinned as Webster strolled up the steps, and he soon followed.

Two hours, twenty six minutes, and seventeen seconds later, after seeing the new undersea life exhibit, a couple of the new World War two displays, and taking a peek at some of the old stuff, Liebgott and Webster exited the museum and made their way down the steps. In that time, Liebgott had done his best to try and make Webster happier, he’d gotten a couple of almost smiles, and to Liebgott’s relief had made him laugh at one point, but the younger man still wasn’t ready to give in.

So, as they came down the last few steps, Liebgott seized a hold of Webster’s arm and yanked him towards the nearest bench, over by a few trees nearby. Webster pulled his arm away as they came to a halt, and only sat down because Liebgott practically begged him.

“Web,” Liebgott sighed, turning to face him. “Come on, babe, really? I’ve tried my fucking hardest to say I’m sorry today, and you’re not even giving me a chance.”

Webster frowned, looking down at the floor before he mumbled, “I don’t see why I should.” He said.

“Because I said I’m sorry, and you know I didn’t mean a god damn word I said yesterday!” Liebgott tried, gently placing his hand on the writer’s thigh, and internally sighing in relief that it wasn’t swatted away. “I was a prick, an absolute asshole, I know that. I shouldn’t have said what I said.”

“Then why say it?” Webster said, finally looking up at him with his bright blue eyes. “Why get all mad at me because of something someone else did, and why list off everything you despise about me? Why tell me you regret ever meeting me?”

“Because I lost it, okay?” Liebgott answered in all seriousness, he became bolder when he reached for Webster’s hands, taking them tightly in his own. “I let my anger get the best of me, and I let all my frustration out on you because you were the closest. And I should never have done that. I promise you I’ll never, ever do something like that again.”

“What if Peacock does it again?” Webster said, knowing it was easy to say those words but harder to keep them. “What if he gets you so riled up at work again, and once again you come home and say those words to me?”

“I won’t.” Liebgott simply stated, looking his boyfriend straight in the eye. “I promise you, I swear it, that I’ll never say anything like that to you again.” He vowed, giving the younger man’s hand a squeeze. “I love you, David Kenyon Webster, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and when I said I regret ever meeting you, it’s the _biggest_ fucking lie I’ve ever told.”

Webster looked away, and down at their entwined hands, taking in his other half’s words. It wasn’t often that Liebgott got serious, but when he did, he knew that he meant business. There was no doubt in his mind that his words were true, and he smiled, clutching the older man’s hands back.

“Joe?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

Webster looked him dead serious in the eye, and said, “Do you really hate it when I watch reruns of Jaws?”

Liebgott burst out laughing, as Webster joined in with a big grin on his face. The Jewish man shook his head in disbelief, not expecting that in the slightest.

“Course I don’t, Web.” Liebgott grinned, moving a hand to run his fingers through the other man’s hair softly. “You watch as much of those damn movies as you like, as long as I get to be with you and hold you all the way through.”

“That’s a deal.” Webster smiled, making the first move and leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

Liebgott smiled into the kiss, pulling Webster in closer by the back of the neck. And as they pulled away, he planted a quick kiss on Webster’s forehead. “What do you say we go get some ice cream?”

Webster chuckled, he should have known that would be the next plan. “Let me guess, mint chocolate chip?”

“It’s the best flavour and you know it!” Liebgott snorted, jumping off the chair and yanking Webster up with him by his hand.

“It’s definitely not, it’s like eating toothpaste.” Webster argued. “Cookie dough all the way.”

“You’ve got bad taste, Web!”

“Only in men.”

“Hey!”

“What?”

“Bastard.” Liebgott grinned, nudging him with his shoulder.

The two laughed together like nothing had happened, and everything was back as it should have been. They held hands the entire way to the ice cream parlour.


	5. Speirton - Woozy

The sun was setting, and the rain was slowing down into a gentle drizzle, as the streets outside became less busy with cars and children returning from school, and Lipton was happily going about the kitchen getting things into place. He’d not long returned from work, quickly taking a shower and sticking on some comfortable clothing, before he went to it and prepared dinner for that evening for himself and Speirs.

As he put the steaks in the oven, and put the vegetables on the stove on to boil, he took a glimpse at the clock that read six thirty. Speirs would be home in an hour or so, which gave him plenty of time to cook the food, set the table, and find a movie for them to watch that night. He always loved Fridays, as that was the day when they could both come home, relax together, and not worry about getting up in the morning to go to work.

Except, tonight was a little different. Lipton was just about to grab the cutlery from the drawer for the dining room table, when he heard the front door open and shut. The teacher frowned in confusion, pretty sure the timing of the clock was correct and that it couldn’t have been Speirs, but then he wasn’t expecting anyone else either. So, he left the cutlery for now, and made his way through the living room, and out into the hall.

Lipton found his boyfriend hanging up his coat on the rack, ever so slowly, before the younger man almost toppled forward in doing so. Lipton rushed towards him, grabbing him by his waist, and holding him steady.

“Ron?” Lipton said his name softly, as the other man looked up at him dazedly. “Honey, are you alright? Why are you home so early?”

“I’m fine,” Speirs answered, squeezing Lipton’s arm gently in reassurance. “I was just feeling a bit under the weather, so Sink let me leave early.”

“Are you sick?” Lipton asked, going straight into panic mode. He put a hand to the officer’s head to check his temperature, looked him up and down, and rubbed his shoulders. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“Carwood,” Speirs chuckled at the other man’s over-protectiveness. “I’m fine, really. I was just feeling a little woozy earlier, I didn’t have lunch so maybe-,”

“Ron!” Lipton sighed, pressing his hands softly down his arms. “I told you, you have to start eating more, you know how worried I get when you get distracted by work and don’t eat.”

“I know,” Speirs mumbled, rubbing a sore spot on his head. He wasn’t going to say it out loud in front of his boyfriend, but he really felt like he was about to pass out. “It’s just this case we’re working on, it’s taken weeks now, and I just want to get it done.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Lipton nodded in understanding, seeing Speirs sway slightly, he moved him into the living room. “But you have to look after yourself, you’re not eating or drinking, and you’re working way too hard. You should take some time off, I’m sure Toye and Guarnere can get on with the case until you go back.”

“They need me there, I’m their chief.” Speirs said, just as Lipton led him to the sofa. “I’ll just have a lay in tomorrow, before I do the paperwork.”

“No,” Lipton shook his head, standing in front of the other man with hands on his hips, and a stern look on his face, just like he’d do with his students. “You’re going to take tomorrow off, no paperwork, no phoning into the office, no talk or whisper about the damn case. You need rest, and that’s that. Alright?”

Speirs laughed softly, flinching as even that movement made him feel faint. He knew for certain he couldn’t argue with the other man, if there was one person who would stand up to him and not be afraid to do so, it was Carwood Lipton. “Yes, sir.”

“Good,” Lipton smiled, stepping forward and kissing his boyfriend on the forehead. “Now, I’m making us a big dinner, you’re favourite, we’ll eat it on the couch and watch whatever movie you want. That sound good?”

“That sounds perfect.” Speirs smiled back.

“Great,” Lipton said, as he started hearing the sound of the vegetables over boiling in the kitchen. “I’d best go check the food, sit down and don’t move.” He pointed at the sofa, as he left Speirs laughing at him to go see what mess the vegetables had caused on the stove.

Indeed, the vegetables had caused quite a muddle. The water had boiled over the top of the saucepan containing the carrots, making a pool of water over the top of the stove, as the potatoes in the other one had started doing the same. He hurriedly turned them off, and took off the lids completely, relieved to see the water slowly sink.

“That was close.” Lipton chuckled, as he left the kitchen, and went back into the living room. He was about to ask what movie Speirs wanted to see, expecting him to be on the sofa, but his heart began to hammer in his chest as he saw the figure of his boyfriend laying across the floor. “Ron!”

Lipton sprinted to him, and fell to the floor beside him, careful not to do any more harm as he rested a hand on his lower back. Speirs was on his side, eyes shut, and a red mark on his head. Lipton cursed as he realised Speirs must have hit his head on the coffee table as he’d fallen, blaming himself for being more concerned about the damn vegetables than his own boyfriend’s welfare.

“Ron?” Lipton called to him, as he leant down and shook him gently. “Ron, darling? Can you hear me?”

There was no response, and Lipton started to shake. He knew he had to stay calm, for Speirs’s sake, so he steadied himself and looked around for his phone. Once he’d spotted it on the mantelpiece, Lipton speedily got up and picked it up, dialling a number frantically. He then returned to his boyfriend’s side, phone in one hand, whilst his other rubbed circles softly onto Speirs’s back.

“ _Hello?”_

“Eugene?” Lipton sighed in relief as his friend answered his phone. “Hi, I’m sorry, I didn’t know what to do, I’m just... I need help… I… Ron’s just fainted and hit his head, he’s not waking up!”

“ _Lip, it’s okay now, you’ve just got to try and stay calm, alright_?”

“Yes, yeah, I’m sorry.” Lipton nodded, even though the other man couldn’t see him. “Okay, I… what should I do? He’s laying here on the floor, he must have been out for over a minute by now, and there’s a bright red mark on his head, I think he hit it on the coffee table.”

“ _Okay, did he show any signs of feeling faint today? Any idea why he could have fainted? Or is it out of the blue?”_

“Uh,” Lipton scrunched his eyes shut, trying hard to think. “Uh, yeah, he’s been stressing out over work lately, not getting much sleep, not eating or drinking as much as he should. Could that be it?”

“ _Sounds about right, yes_.” Roe said, humming through the phone. “ _He could be dehydrated too, if he hasn’t been drinking as much. I tell you what, I’ll get Heffron to bring me over real soon_ -,”

“No, no you don’t have to do that, Eugene.” Lipton assured him, although on the inside he was glad the medic could come over and check on his boyfriend.

“ _It’s alright_ ,” Roe told him. “ _It’s best if I see him in person anyway, just to be sure. Listen, what you need to do now is get Ron into bed, or onto the couch, make sure he’s warm, and when he wakes up I want you to get him to drink water, plenty of water. Then, give him something light to eat. For his head, I need you to get a cold flannel or a bag of ice, put it on the bump to bring down the swelling and help with the pain. Got it_?”

“Okay,” Lipton nodded, noticing his boyfriend’s hand twitch. “Right, I’ll do that, I’ll see you later, Eugene.”

“ _I’ll see you soon_ ,” His friend said down the phone. “ _Don’t you worry, alright_?”

“Alright,” Lipton smiled, feeling a lot better after their conversation. “Thanks, bye.”

As soon as he’d put down the phone, Lipton went into action. Being careful, the elder of the two slid his arms under Speirs’s legs and upper back, and lifted him up, keeping steady as he took him through the living room and up the stairs. As they got to their bedroom, Lipton gently laid his boyfriend on the bed, putting the covers across him to keep him warm. Then, he rushed back downstairs, grabbing an ice pack, a glass of water, and some cereal bars he knew Speirs liked to eat as a snack.

He was surprised when he entered their bedroom again, as this time Speirs had his eyes open, looking around in confusion and rubbing his temple.

“Ron?” Lipton hurried towards him, putting down the glass and icepack on the bedside table, and practically tossing the snacks onto the other side of the bed. “Ron, darling, how are you feeling?”

Speirs looked at his lover in a daze. “What the hell happened?”

“You fainted,” Lipton said softly, reaching out a hand to smooth down a bit of hair that was sticking out from Speirs’s dark mop. “I came into the living room and you were on the floor, you banged your head on the table.”

“Great,” Speirs sighed, squinting as a shot of pain ran through his forehead. “That’s why my head hurts so bad.”

“Here,” Lipton said, picking up the ice pack and cautiously placing it onto the lump on Speirs’s head. The other man hissed at the sensation, but didn’t swat his hand away. “Eugene said it’ll help the pain and the swelling.”

“You talked to Roe?”

“Yeah,” Lipton smiled guiltily. “I know you hate it when I get other people involved when you’re sick, but you really scared me, Ron. I saw you on the floor and I just… I got scared.”

Speirs put his hand on Lipton’s knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I know, Carwood. I’m sorry I scared you, I don’t know what happened.”

“You’ve been working yourself too hard, that’s what happened.” Lipton sighed, moving the ice pack away as it got too cold for Speirs. “You need to take some time off like I said, Ron. You’re getting sick, and stressed, and it’s just not good for you.”

Speirs hummed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “Maybe I just need to eat more.”

Lipton rolled his eyes. “Yes, there is that. But you also need to drink more, and sleep more, and stop working on stupid cases that could land you in hospital.” Lipton sighed heavily, getting frustrated at the mere thought.

Speirs though, he just smiled at his worried partner, taking his hand in his and bringing the back of Lipton’s hand to his lips. “You’re really worried about me, huh?”

“Of course I’m bloody worried, Ron. I love you and you’re making yourself sick!” Lipton almost yelled in defeat, clasping Speirs’s hand firmly. “I just need you to take a break, just a few days break, for me? _Please_?”

“Okay,” Speirs said, moving a little so he was leaning up on his side, pulling Lipton closer by their linked hands. “Okay, Carwood, I’m sorry, alright?” he said sincerely, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “I’m sorry for putting this on you, I promise I’ll have a few days off, okay?”

“Just like that?” Lipton raised a brow in question, not quit believing it.

“Just like that.” Speirs assured him. “Look, I’m not kidding, I can see how upset you are about me fainting, so I’ll get on the phone to Sink tomorrow and see what we can do.”

“You sure?”

“Carwood,” Speirs chuckled, wincing in pain as he sat upright, slipping a hand behind Lipton’s neck to tug him forward. “I’m sure. I’ll do it for you, because I love you too.”

Lipton felt his shoulders relax, a smile tugging at his lips. “Thank you, sweetheart. I just want you to get better, just take it easy for a little bit.”

“I know,” Speirs smiled back, leaning closer. “I will, I promise.”

“Good.” Lipton grinned, as the two met in the middle for a kiss.

Lipton finally felt himself relax at the feeling of Speirs’s thumb rubbing a circle on the back of his neck, and the gentle touch of his lips against his own. He was glad he didn’t have to fight his way through the whole ordeal, as most of the time Speirs never backed down. But, this time Speirs knew how serious he was about him and his job, so it didn’t take much pushing. Lipton just had to nurse him back to himself for a short while, not that he minded.

The two broke apart and shared a smile, basking in the silence and presence of each other. Until it was very much disturbed by a loud, ear-splitting shout, and the door to their bedroom almost slamming against the wall as it swung open.

“DID SOMEONE ORDER A MEDIC?”

Heffron burst in, arms in the air and a gigantic grin on his face. He was shortly followed by a not so pleased Roe, who came up behind him, smacking him in the back of the head.

“Ow!” Heffron groaned, rubbing his sore.

Lipton and Speirs shared an amused look, not being able to hold back their grins. Speirs was feeling better already.


	6. Speirton - Suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheese Alert!

Speirs was getting extremely suspicious. He had been for a few weeks now, thinking that maybe Lipton was just doing something for work, or a favour for a friend, but as time went on he was definitely sure his boyfriend was up to something weird.

Most days everything seemed normal, they’d both go to work, come home, spend time together, possibly go on a date somewhere, or hang out with friends, but other times he was acting plain right weird. Like yesterday, when Speirs had gone into the bedside drawer to find his police badge, and Lipton had practically dived across the bed to stop him, telling him it was sitting on top of the shelf in the bathroom. Lipton had looked wild eyed and scared for his life for some reason.

Then there was the time Speirs had caught the older man snooping through his work calendar, practically stuttering when he’d explained he was just looking to see what day it was on the nineteenth of that month. Lipton never looked through people’s things without asking. Not to mention the time Lipton had made him sit through a marathon of daft, pointless romance movies, asking him questions from what he thought about commitment or wedding cakes. That had been strange.

And now, on a Saturday night, as the two were coming home from hanging out with their friends all day, Lipton was being past bizarre. As the two walked down the street towards their house, all Lipton was doing was fidgeting with his hands, biting on his bottom lip, and hardly saying a word when Speirs talked to him. By the time they’d reached home, and Lipton looked like he was about to pass out, Speirs had had it.

“Okay!” he almost yelled, making Lipton flinch. “Carwood, what the hell is going on with you?”

Lipton looked like he’d been struck across the face, and turned pale. “Nothing, nothing, why?”

“Seriously?” Speirs sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’ve been acting weird for weeks now! Your behaviour has been different, you’ve been sneaking around the house, or stopping me from looking in our god damn bedside table, and tonight, you’re just acting like you’re petrified of me or something! What the _hell_ is going on?”

Lipton looked guilty then, avoiding his boyfriend’s eyes and rubbing his sweaty palms on his coat. “I’m sorry Ron, I didn’t mean to be like that. I’m just…” he sighed softly, stepping forward and taking the other man’s hand in his. “I’m sorry, I was just getting something ready.”

Speirs frowned in confusion. “Ready for what?”

“Ron,” Lipton coughed nervously, tightening his grip on his hands. “I’m just going to say this now, because if I don’t I’m just going to lose it later and get too anxious.”

“Carwood,” Speirs said gently, giving his hands a squeeze. “What’s going on? You’re worrying me.”

“Please, don’t be worried! It’s nothing bad, I promise!” Lipton quickly assured him, closing the gap between them, and kissing him gently on the lips. “I just… I just have to say this… I… Ron, the last few years have been the best years of my life, because of you. We’ve had our ups and downs, but I wouldn’t change them for the world. I couldn’t have asked for anyone more perfect than you, and… and I don’t know what I’d do without you. I just…. I love you so much, and I don’t ever want to let you go.”

“Carwood.” Speirs whispered, holding his hands tighter if possible. “You know I feel the same way about you, I love you. But why are you so nervous? What is this?”

Lipton nodded, not knowing how to answer, so he just held one of Speirs’s hands in his and opened up the front door to their house. Without a word, he led Speirs in and shut the door behind them, before pulling him towards the back porch. Speirs was confused enough as it was, but when Lipton slid the door open and took him outside, his eyes widened in surprise.

Their garden had been completely transformed. Fairy lights lit up the trees and dangled from one to the other, colourful streamers decorated the branches, rose pedals were scattered on the grass, and right in the middle of it all was a picnic blanket, with a basket sitting on top. Speirs chuckled, noticing it was the same one as they’d used a few years back.

“Our first date.” He said out loud, turning to Lipton. “This is exactly like our first date.”

“It is.” Lipton grinned, walking those few baby steps to get close enough to pull Speirs into his arms. “I wanted to do something special, something that meant a lot to us, so I thought what better way to do this than to go back to the beginning.”

Speirs frowned in confusion. “Do what? Have a picnic?”

“No,” Lipton chuckled nervously, taking a deep breath and just going for it. He let go of Speirs, and got down on one knee. Speirs’s eyes widened in complete shock, totally speechless. “I said what I wanted to say earlier, just because I was ready to burst.” Lipton chuckled, as Speirs smiled down at him. “So, I’m just going to get right to it.”

Speirs was even more surprised when Lipton pulled a box from his pocket, flipping it open to reveal a beautiful, silver ring. He felt his mouth go dry, and his hands began to sweat, not used to feeling like he was at that moment.

“Ronald Speirs,” Lipton said softly, taking Speirs’s hand in his. “Will you marry me?”

You could have heard crickets through the silence that followed. Speirs was staring down at the ring in Lipton’s hand, then moved to look at Lipton’s eyes and back again, and he was stunned. His silence didn’t help Lipton’s nerves at all, because him not answering made him panic, just a tad.

“Oh God,” Lipton groaned quietly, expression quickly changing to one of concern. “I’ve done something stupid haven’t I? Ron I….I’m so sorry…. I shouldn’t have done this out of impulse, we should have talked about it and-,”

“Woah, woah!” Speirs cut across, snapping out of his state of shock. “Carwood, no, that’s not…” Speirs sighed, grabbing Lipton by his elbows and hauling him up off the grass. He put one hand on his shoulder, and the other under the hand holding the ring. “Carwood, I’m just a bit… no, very surprised. I guess I didn’t see this coming at all, and you caught me off guard. I mean, I never thought this would happen.”

“What do you mean?” Lipton asked in confusion.

“Carwood,” Speirs said seriously. “You and I both know I’m not the easiest person to get along with, and I was surprised enough as it was that we’ve lasted as long as we have, I honestly don’t know how you’ve put up with me. And I definitely didn’t think you’d want to _marry_ me.”

Lipton frowned. “Ron, not this again. When are you going to realise that I’ll never leave you and you’re stuck with me forever?” he grinned, earning a laugh from the younger man. “I want to marry you, Ron. I’ve wanted to marry you for so long, because I love you, and the sooner you realise that the better.”

“I know, I know.” Speirs smiled, moving his hand to behind Lipton’s neck, and pulling him closer. “I’m sorry, I’ve completely just ruined the moment, haven’t I?”

Lipton smiled back, shaking his head. “You haven’t, darling. I could get down on one knee again?” he chuckled, as Speirs grinned at the notion.

“There’s no need to go staining your trousers even more.” Speirs said, making Lipton laugh. He stepped closer to the older man, and kissed him soundly on the lips. “My answers yes.”

Lipton was taken back a little, reading Speirs’s face for any signs that he was kidding. But Speirs just smiled over at him, and he couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his own face.

“Seriously?” he said excitedly.

“Seriously.” Speirs chuckled at Lipton’s animated grin. “I will marry you, Carwood.”

Lipton laughed merrily, pulling Speirs into a tight hug, before giving him a long, tender kiss on the lips. He’d almost forgot he had the ring in his hand, until their lips broke apart, and he hurriedly took it out of its box to place on Speirs’s finger. It fit perfectly.

“It’s beautiful, Carwood.” Speirs smiled softly, admiring the silver band. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, fiancé.” Lipton smiled happily, taking the younger’s hand and giving the back of it a gentle kiss.

Speirs couldn’t help but smile in return. Fiancé, he quite liked the sound of that.


	7. Luztoye - Baseball

“George.” Toye deadpanned, practically cringing. “You look like a monkey being electrocuted.”

“Hey!” Luz squeaked, his arms falling to his sides, the baseball bat heavy in his hand. “It’s not easy using this thing you know!” he said, as he swung the bat around dangerously.

“Jesus, give me strength.” Toye rubbed at his forehead. Boy was he glad nobody walked past Luz at that point. “When you said you were bad at baseball, I didn’t think you’d meant this bad.”

“What can I say,” Luz shrugged with a grin. “I’m better at handling balls than swinging at them, if you catch my drift.” he winked.

“Oh jeez.” Toye snorted at the joke, putting down his leather glove and making his way over to his boyfriend. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.”

 “Oh, come on,” Luz grinned cheekily. “My jokes are priceless.”

“Your jokes are the worst.” Toye mumbled, positioning himself behind Luz and nudging the younger man in the back. “Lift the bat.”

“Aye aye, sir!” Luz complied, swaying the bat back up and almost whacking his boyfriend in the face. Toye sprang back, fearing for his life. “Oops.”

“Fuck, George!” Toye cursed, taking him by the arms and holding him steady. “Try not to knock me out would ya?”

Luz just chuckled, letting the older man wrap his arms around him from behind and hold him by the wrists. Toye nudged Luz’s legs apart a little further by giving his foot a slight kick, and lifted his arms just a tad higher, putting him in the perfect position. He then stood just a bit closer, and had him stand straight.

“Well, isn’t this cosy?” Luz snickered, giving his butt a wiggle right up against his boyfriend’s certain body part.

“George.” Toye warned. “Keep still.”

“Is that your phone in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”

“George!”

“Okay, okay.” Luz grinned in amusement, finding it pretty entertaining with how much Toye was taking this stuff so seriously. “Let’s do this!”

Toye let out another sigh, lifting Luz’s arms a little higher in the process. “Stay in that position each time you bat, side to the pitcher, keep your arms up, both hands on the bat at all times. Now, bend your knees just a little”

Luz nodded, doing just as his boyfriend said.

“Grip the bat with both hands but not too tight,” he said, keeping Luz’s arms steady. “Let it hover over your shoulder, but not touching any part of you. When the pitcher tosses the ball, all you’ve got to do is raise your front foot, move with the swing, and turn your shoulders and hips with it.”

“What?” Luz snorted, because it sounded like Toye had just read him a book on physics.

“Here,” Toye took the bat, and got into position in front of the shorter man, swinging the bat in just the right way. “Just like that, yeah?”

Luz smirked, lolling his head to the side. “Could you do that again? Didn’t quite catch that.” He grinned.

Toye chuckled this time, giving Luz a tab on the backside with the bat. “Focus, you idiot.”

“I am, I am.” Luz laughed sweetly, letting Toye stand behind him again to get him into the perfect position. Back straight, knees bent, and bat pointing to the sky.

“Okay, take a swing for practice.” Toye told him.

Luz did as he was instructed, and just like he’d seen Toye do, he pulled up his front foot and took a swing. It definitely wasn’t as bad as last time, for one he hadn’t almost knocked out his other half, and Toye was cheering in enjoyment.

“See, you’re not so bad after all.” He said, grinning at Luz who bowed down.

“I’m going to get signed with the what you McCall ems.” Luz snickered, getting into position again, and giving his butt another wiggle. “Move over professional baseball players, Luz is in town!”

Toye shook his head in amusement, making his way back over to his glove. He got into his own position, and gave the ball a couple of throws in the air, all the while laughing at Luz who was doing some weird warm up.

“You ready, babe?” he called over.

“Readier than a turkey on Christmas day!” Luz grinned, lifting the bat. “Gimme everything you got, hot stuff!”

Toye smirked, getting his legs into the right spot and tightening his grip on the ball. He eyed up his boyfriend who looked like he’d already gotten the hang of how to bat, and with one swift movement he swung his arm back, and went for it.

“Heads up!” he warned Luz, just as he threw the ball his way, trying to make it as easy as possible for the other man.

Instead of going whacky, and spinning around like a dazed monkey this time, Luz did exactly what Toye told him to do, and with one swift swing of the racket, Luz hit the ball directly on the end of it. Luz shrieked in excitement as the ball went flying high into the air, and way over Toye’s head, landing somewhere in the bushes behind him.

Toye laughed as Luz started leaping around and swaying his arms in the air, celebrating his first ever hit. Toye jogged up to him, and sneakily grabbed the other man in his arms, hoisting him up in the air. Luz squealed in surprise, but was soon laughing when Toye cheered, and spun him around.

“I’m a champion!” Luz shouted, reaching his hands to the sky.

“That you are, Georgie.” Toye chuckled, putting him down gently, and pulling him into an embrace. “Maybe those professionals better watch out after all, huh?”

“Oh, they are so screwed.” Luz grinned, leaning on his tip-toes to peck Toye on his lips. Then, he came up with an idea. “Fancy a challenge?”

“Yeah?”

 Luz snickered. “Whoever doesn’t find the baseball has to buy dinner.”

Toye snorted, leaning down to press a light kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. “You’re on, shorty.”

With that, Toye was off like a shot, sprinting for the trees where the ball had landed. Luz gasped, quickly running after him.

“You big, fat cheat!” Luz called, but couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped him. “I’m ordering three desserts when you lose!”

Minutes later, Luz drew the ball out of one of the shrubs.


	8. Luztoye - Examination

“I ain’t doing it!”

“George…”

“Nope, you can’t make me!”

“George, get back here.”

“Nuh uh! I’m not going!”

Toye sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead with his free hand, as his other gripped the phone in his hand. “George, we’re going and that’s final!”

“No!” Luz squeaked, as Toye practically ran towards him. Luz was chased around the sofa, jumping over the dining room table, through the kitchen and back to the sofa. “I’ll scream!”

“Go ahead!” Toye said, tossing the house phone on a nearby chair. “Our neighbours already think we have a weird sex life, George!”

Luz drooped in defeat, watching with glaring eyes as Toye took slow steps towards him like an animal stalking its prey. Luz’s gaze fell to the front door, then back at Toye a few times, and he thought screw it, if he was going to go down he was going to go down fighting.

In a split second Luz was sprinting for the door, Toye hot on his tail. Before he knew it, Toye had grabbed him around his middle and was dragging him back towards the living room.

“No!” Luz yelled, wiggling wildly in his boyfriend’s strong grip. “Let me go you evil, evil human being!”

“Not happening!” Toye shouted back, holding onto him tight and just about hauling him to the sofa. “Stop struggling you God damn monkey!”

“Help!” Luz started to shriek, as Toye threw him on the couch, sitting on him to keep him in place. “I’m being kidnapped! Help!”

“Yeah, like the neighbours are going to react to that.” Toye snorted, ignoring Luz as he started slapping him on the chest like a madman. “Hit me all you want, you wuss. Now get your shoes on.”

“No!” Luz stopped suddenly and let his arms flop to his sides, pouting like a small child. “Make me.”

Toye rolled his eyes. “Get them on.”

“No!”

“Now.”

“No!”

“Fine. You can put them on in the car.” Toye growled.

Before Luz could open his mouth and retort, Toye was off of him and moving on to his next plan. Luz screeched in surprise as he was lifted into the air, being thrown over Toye’s shoulder in a fireman’s lift, like he weighed about as much as a bag of sugar.

“Okay,” Luz mumbled as he was carried to the door. “I’ll admit, that kind of turned me on.”

Toye snorted. “Don’t try and distract me, Georgie. Not gonna work.”

Luz cursed. “God damn it!” he said, thumping Toye’s back. “Put me down!”

“Nope,” Toye just strolled over to his trainers and slipped them on, gathering up Luz’s in the process and opening the front door. “Let’s go.”

Luz wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. As soon as Toye had locked the front door and was taking him to the car on the roadside, Luz continued to whack and poke him on the back whilst shouting insults and God knows what else he could come out with at the top of his voice, he just wished his damn boyfriend was ticklish because quite frankly nothing was working.

Walking down the path Toye noticed their old neighbour crouched by her tulips, dirt smudged all across her face. “Morning, Mrs. Murray.” Toye called, sending her a wave. “Don’t mind him, he’s having a bad day.”

“Help Mrs. Murray!” Luz twisted around to see her, fluttering his arms around hysterically. “He’s going to dump me in the river! He’s mad I tell you, mad!”

Toye smiled at the woman politely, before opening the passenger door of the car. Mrs. Murray stared with wide eyes, looking like she’d just witnessed the most scandalous event in history.

“Get your ass in there!” Toye hissed, plopping Luz down into the seat and almost sitting on him again to get his seatbelt on. “Stop moving!”

“NO!” Luz whined, flopping around like a fish out of water. Until he had a genius idea.

As Toye clicked in the seatbelt, and was strapping his other half in as constricted as he could, Luz stopped all of a sudden and that had the older man freeze in place. Before he knew it, Toye felt Luz’s wet tongue lick all the way up his face.

“FUCK!” Toye bellowed, jumping back in surprise. “You fucker!”

Luz began to laugh, doubling over in glee. Toye rubbed the side of his face roughly with the sleeve of his shirt, before slamming the door to the car shut, on a still giggling like crazy Luz. Toye turned to see Mrs. Murray still staring at them, although she’d moved a little closer to her house. Toye sent her another wave, and knew she probably won’t be baking them those Christmas cookies this year.

“You’re a little shit, you know that?” Toye said as he got in the car and drove off.

“Serves you right for manhandling me.” Luz stuck out his tongue, and crossed his arms over his chest. “Guess I’ll just have to annoy you the rest of the way.”

Toye grunted. “Go ahead.”

So Luz did.

Every time Toye drove even the tiniest bit over the speed limit Luz would yell as loud as a foghorn, he was drumming on the dashboard like he was the next Roger Taylor, he sang stupidly out of tune to some nursery rhymes that even his three-year-old niece hated, and sometimes he’d start doing impressions of Toye’s most hated cartoon characters. He saw Toye’s grip tighten on the steering wheel, and he knew he was winning this round.

“JOE YOU’RE GOING TOO FAST!”

“Shut up!” Toye shouted back.

“What’s the matter?” Luz grinned. “Am I getting on your nerves.”

“No.”

“You sure?”

“Pretty sure.”

“Don’t look too sure.”

“Whatever.” Toye sighed. If only their destination was closer, he really had to see about changing that. “Just shut up, because we’re almost there anyway.”

Luz’s eyes widened as he read the sign that told him they were in the next town. Okay, this called for plan D, he was going in for the kill. Hopefully said plan wasn’t going to backfire and make them crash, although, Luz hummed, that would mean their little outing would be cancelled.

“Joe?”

The other man hummed in response.

“How far is it?”

“About another ten minutes.”

“Okay, cool.”

Toye glanced at him suspiciously. “Why?”

“No reason.” Luz smiled innocently. “Just wondering how long until my impending doom.”

Toye rolled his eyes, his concentration back on the road. Luz took the chance to put his plan into action, so, carefully and slowly he snaked his hand over to Toye’s seat, resting it on the edge before sneaking it up the older man’s thigh and against his crotch.

Toye jumped a touch at the contact. “George?”

“Yes?” Luz froze, looking straight ahead.

“Get your hand off my dick.”

“Wow,” Luz guffawed. “That’s something I thought I’d never hear you say.”

“Seriously,” Toye growled, wiggling in the seat as Luz pressed down harder. “I suggest you get your hand off right now before I crash the damn car!”

“You’re a pretty good multitasker,” Luz said plain and simple, twisting around in the passenger’s seat to use both hands, unzipping the older man’s fly. “I’m sure you can handle me suc-,”

“George!” Toye bellowed, just as Luz stuck his hand down his pants.

The older of the two slammed down on the breaks, the car coming to an abrupt stop. Luz flew back into his seat, eyes wide and hands up in the air. He looked out of the window and noticed they’d come to a halt outside some park, trees and grass everywhere, and no signs of buildings. Which was a good sign, so he’d hoped.

Toye sighed irritatingly, adjusting himself and doing up his zipper. “That’s it!” he said, and Luz felt himself begin to smile in victory, but it was soon wiped away as Toye undid his own belt and opened the car door. “The buildings just up the road, I’ll drag your ass there from here!”

“What!” Luz screeched, as Toye got out and slammed his door shut, making his way to the other side.

Luz wondered how long he’d have to undo his own belt and make a run for it, before Toye could get to his side of the car. Unfortunately for him, Toye was way too fast, and had probably known exactly what Luz had in mind.

“Come on,” Toye said as he opened the passenger side door. “Let’s go, now.”

Luz gazed at Toye then down the street, back up at his boyfriend and decided the best way to do this. Make Toye feel guilty. So he began to cry behind his hands.

“Oh for fuck sake.” Toye sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. “George, really? You going to play this card huh?”

“I don’t wanna go!” Luz sniffled.

Toye got down on the ground and reached up to take Luz’s hands, holding them in his own as Luz pouted at him. “George, why are you so afraid to go?”

“Because they’re evil!” Luz almost yelled, yanking one hand away to scrub at his teary eyes. “They stand there and shine lights in my eyes, and stick me with needles and-,”

“George, they’re fucking dentists, not some crazy scientists!”

Luz snorted, “Tell that to Dr. Goose who almost pulled my tooth out a few years ago!”

“I’m sure that’s exactly what he was going to do.” Toye deadpanned.

“I’m telling you,” Luz said, determined to get it through to his other half that dentists were the most evil of all humanity. “They’re out to get me! I’m going to come out in pain, with half my teeth missing and a numb tongue!”

“George,” Toye reminded him. “It’s just a check-up. They’re only examining your teeth.”

“That’s what they _want_ you to believe.”

Toye took his free hand and ran it through his short hair, he was clearly getting nowhere with his boyfriend, and couldn’t think of anything but to make a hard bargain. So he stood and leant against the car door.

“Okay,” he began. “What’s it going to take for you to go in there for your check-up?”

Luz looked up with a suspicious glance, this was getting interesting. “What’s it gonna take?”

“Yeah, you can have anything you want if you go in there and get your teeth checked.”

“Anything?”

Toye fidgeted on the spot, knowing he was going to regret this. “Anything you want, sweetheart.”

Luz just grinned. “Well, why didn’t you say that earlier?”

 

That night…

“GEORGE, STOP IT!”

“Stop what?”

“I said stop it!”

“I ain’t doing anything…”

Toye groused, pulling the blanket further up to his chin. “I swear to God if that thing hits me one more time.”

“He can’t help it,” Luz said from the other side of their bed. “He’s a big bear!”

Toye sighed, just as the massive teddy bear whacked him in the face again.

This is what he got for promising Luz anything he wanted if he went to the dentist. After they’d come out of the place, Luz still whining that the dentist had almost killed him, Toye had to keep his promise and do just what Luz had asked in the car. He’d wanted a few hours at the fun fair, and to buy all the candy and sweet stuff to take home and devour. Toye hadn’t thought it was too bad of a deal, until Luz had asked him to play on one of the stalls and win him the biggest teddy bear they’d ever seen in their lives. Toye hated the damn thing.

It was literally the size of Luz himself. As soon as he’d had it he hadn’t put it down. They’d left the fair, teddy in tow, and it was a damn nightmare ever since. Luz had it sat on his lap in the car, took it into the diner they had food in and sat it right beside him, parked it in the trolley when they went food shopping, and now, now the stupid, stuffed animal was laying in their bed between them taking up most of the room. Toye was practically on the edge of the mattress, and every time Luz moved, the toy would hit him right on the head.

“I feel sick.” Luz groaned, knocking the teddy and making it clonk Toye on the head again.

Toye was seconds away from throwing it out the window. “You did eat every single piece of candy we brought home from the fair, George.”

“Worth it.” Luz sighed happily, patting his stomach. “Do you think Bear Grizzly is comfy?”

“I’m sure he is.” Toye grumbled.

“He doesn’t look very comfy.”

“He’s a damn cuddly toy.”

“But he should be comfy.”

Toye shut his eyes and counted slowly in his head. Maybe if he just fell asleep right now, and woke up in the morning, the bear would be just a big, horrible nightmare.

“I know! I’ll get him some of your pyjamas!”

“What?” Toye bellowed, jumping up into a sitting position like a jack in the box, looking over at Luz dumbfounded. “He’s a fucking teddy bear, George, you-,”

Then he noticed, Luz was laying on his side, holding his head up in his hand and grinning up at him mischievously. It all clicked into place, just as Luz wrenched the teddy off the bed and threw it on the floor.

“You little shit.” Toye mumbled, not knowing whether to kiss him or push him off the bed along with the toy. “You did that on purpose just to piss me off, didn’t you?”

“Did it work?” Luz giggled.

Toye gawped, not knowing whether to tackle the other man or just laugh. “You are such a pain in the ass, you know that?”

“Well, serves you right for making me go to the dentist.” Luz grinned, giving the older man’s leg a soft kick with his toes.

“I’m gonna get you for this, you know?” Toye said, as he grabbed Luz’s leg, just as he was about to give him another boot. “It’s on now.”

“Oh yeah?” Luz snickered. “What you gonna do?”

“Might just book you in for another check-up.” Toye joked, pushing Luz onto his back, and slipping on top of him. “Or maybe send Mr. Bear Grizzly off to the dumpster.”

Luz feigned a gasp. “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, I would.” Toye grinned. “Unless you can make it up to me, I mean, you did make me push him around in a trolley at the store.”

Luz giggled at the memory, the mere look on his boyfriend’s face would forever get a good laugh out of him. “Well, I suppose I could make it up to you.”

And so he did.


	9. Baberoe - Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to the Baberoe fans! :( These are so short! I don't ship these guys as much as the rest, so it was hard to get any inspiration!

Heffron was having a hard time. A very hard time. He was getting so frustrated that he just wanted to scream and throw himself into bed, under the covers, and never come out. He just couldn’t take it any longer, and he swore, if he had to sit there and watch that little blob of strawberry ice cream at the corner of Roe’s lips for one minute longer, he was going to die.

“Edward?”

Heffron glared at the sinful stain.

“Edward?”

The damn thing was just so in his face.

“Babe!”

Heffron gave a slight jump as Roe shouted out his nickname, snapping out of his weird and unruly thoughts about ice cream, and his boyfriend’s perfect lips. “Yeah? What?”

Roe scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. “Why have you been staring at me for the last five minutes?”

“Uh,” Heffron shrugged, taking a lick of his own neglected strawberry ice cream. The stupid dessert had already started melting down the side of the cone, and almost ran onto his hand. “Just taking in your beauty, my sweet, sweet angel.” He grinned cheekily, giving the ice cream another taste.

“Of course you are,” Roe chuckled, licking his ice cream ever so slowly. Heffron shuddered. “You haven’t been listening to a word I’ve been saying have you?”

Roe rolled his eyes, as he noticed that indeed Heffron wasn’t even paying attention, instead he’d resorted back to staring at him again. “Edward!” he bellowed, making the red head jump in surprise again. “What on earth is going on with you?”

“Nothing!” Heffron groaned, this time taking his eyes off of his partner’s lips, and instead concentrating on his dessert. “Just finish your damn ice cream, so we can go!”

Roe’s eyebrows practically shot into his hairline. “Okay, something is obviously wrong.”

“No it’s not.” Heffron said quite calmly, biting down on his ice cream. He hissed as his gums went numb, and a sharp pain shot through his teeth. “Fucking, damn it!”

“Edward, I’m not letting you leave this park until you tell me what’s wrong?” the medic demanded.

“It’s nothing, Gene, just drop it!” Heffron moaned, just as he looked up and saw that stupid, annoying splotch of ice cream on the side of his boyfriend’s lips again.

“Just tell me, Edward!”

“No!”

“Now!”

“Fine! It’s that stupid ice cream!” Heffron virtually shrieked. “Could you eat the bloody ice cream any slower, Gene? I swear it’s against the law to eat ice cream that way! And then that stupid, _stupid_ bit of ice cream on the side of your lips!”

Heffron growled, and couldn’t take it anymore. He launched forward, dropping his ice cream as he took a hold of Roe’s face in both hands, and crashed their lips together in a kiss. Roe was so taken back, he let out a cross between a gasp and a shriek, accidentally letting go of his ice cream, which went splat on the ground.

Heffron quickly pulled back, still clutching to Roe’s head. His eyes widened as he stared down at the blob of ice cream on the floor, with a cone stuck on top like a party hat.

“Oh my god, Gene!” Heffron groaned, letting go of the medic. “I’m so sorry!”

Roe chuckled, shrugging. “It’s only ice cream, Edward, I can get another.”

“No!” Heffron suddenly shot up from his seat, like he’d been shocked. “I’ll get it! It’s my fault you dropped it, I’m an idiot!” he said agitatedly. “You stay right there!”

“Babe,” Roe rolled his eyes, quickly grabbing onto Heffron’s wrist before he could take another step. “We have plenty of time for ice cream, now would you please just sit down with me?”

“But-,”

“Edward.” Roe said, like he was telling off a child.

“Fine.” Heffron huffed, plonking himself back down on the bench. “I’ll get you one later though, I promise.”

Roe just chuckled, entwining their fingers as he leant in. “We can worry about that later, why don’t we just finish where we left off just now?”

Heffron grinned, nodding his head in agreement, as Roe closed the gap between them. Ice cream could definitely wait.


	10. Baberoe - Injury

“AHHH!”

Roe almost dropped his toothbrush as he heard a piercing scream from downstairs. He hurriedly spat out the paste in his mouth into the sink, wiped his lips with the back of his hand, and practically sprinted out of the bedroom. The medic took two steps at a time down the stairs, and speedily made his way into the kitchen like he was on a mission. He almost had a heart attack when he saw Heffron standing by the countertop, with just a very big, bright red stain on his shirt and down his arm that was clutched to his chest.

“Edward!” Roe went into panic mode, by his side in seconds. It wasn’t until he realised what it was that he sighed, and almost banged his head against the nearest wall in exasperation. “Edward, why are you covered in tomato sauce?”

Heffron grinned innocently, as Roe noticed he was clutching the guilty tub of ketchup in one hand, and a rather sharp knife in the other. “I have a good explanation for this.” He said, quickly putting the objects down, before holding up his index finger to show his boyfriend. “And I got a wound.”

Roe wanted to roll his eyes, as he took a closer look at Heffron’s finger, and saw a slit in his finger that was bleeding just a little. “Were you trying to open the bottle with a knife again?”

“The damn things are always so hard to open, Gene!” Heffron protested, as Roe went about the kitchen to find what he needed. “I swear they purposefully sell me the dud ketchup bottles, the ones that are welded shut!”

“Doesn’t mean you try to open them with a knife, Edward.” Roe answered, as he pulled out a plaster from the cupboard. He went over to the other man, sat him down on the nearest chair, and took a hold of his hand. “This could have been a whole lot worse, you know?”

Heffron snorted, as Roe cleaned his hand of tomato sauce, and got to work on his cut. “No it couldn’t have, I’ve ruined my favourite shirt.”

Roe couldn’t help but chuckled at the red head’s childishness. “I’m sure some soap and water will fix that.”

“It better,” Heffron sighed, looking down at the massive blob of sauce on his clothing. “Or my mom’s going to be so pissed, she bought this for ten bucks.”

“I’m sure she’ll live.” Roe said, wrapping the waterproof plaster around the so called wound. “Now, I think you’d better go change your shirt, and wash all that sauce off.”

“Hey,” Heffron frowned, nudging Roe’s knee with his own. “You’re forgetting something, Doc.”

Roe looked at the younger man in confusion, who was smiling cheekily at him. He didn’t realise what he meant until Heffron raised his finger, and gave it a wiggle. Roe shook his head once it hit him, but he couldn’t help but laugh a little, as Heffron began to waggle his finger in his face.

“Alright, alright.” Roe grinned, grabbing Heffron’s hand, and giving his plaster covered finger a kiss. “There, happy?”

“Much better, Doc.” Heffron grinned.

He’d always believed Roe’s kisses made his injuries heal much faster. Roe, of course, thought he was being silly. But it always made him laugh.


End file.
